


A Quick Gathering

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dinner, Ficlet, Fun, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants the pack to have a meal together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Drivven Wrinth.
> 
> This ficlet has no reason beyond celebrating Peanut Butter and Jelly Day.

"What is he doing?" Scott whispered, as he strained to hear what was happening with his friend.

"He's your friend. You're the Alpha now, use your senses and figure it out," Derek grumbled and just glared at the door and his shoulders grew tenser, with each passing second.

Kira fidgeted as she looked between the two men. "Did either of you fill out that questionnaire he gave you?"

"No, he already knows all that stuff," Scott said with a huff. "Besides, it's weird. Why is he asking all of that stuff?"

"Maybe he's planning something?" Isaac muttered as he scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"He's going to poison us all, and become the alpha of Beacon Hills. I think he'll be the best man for the job, so I don’t mind." Peter chimed in happily.

"Shut up, Peter," Malia said absently, as she played her game.

Peter sighed at her words. "How many times, must I ask you to call me dad?"

"Shut up, Peter," the room said collectively.

"I smell bacon," Scott said after a few minutes.

"At least our killer will be an intelligent human this time; and the poison will be well disguised within a delicious animal."

"Shut up, Peter. I'm not trying to kill any of you. However, you do make a tempting target. I just wanted to have a meal together and the only way to do that was to be sneaky about it. Which is ridiculous! I have to set up our parents to go on a date, just so I can kidnap the pack. Now, please, let's eat," Stiles, said with a sigh as he slunk back into the small dining room.

As the pack followed behind him, they saw a plate with their name on it. "Really? Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Isaac asked as he poked the offered food. 

"Fruit, cheese, and bacon as well. Plus. I made the sandwiches into little triangles. I figured if we needed a reason for this… to sit down and relax, no matter how thin. So, Happy National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day."

Derek ran his hand over Stiles' nervous shoulders. "Thank you. It's been a while since I got to eat a PB&J," he whispered before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone chimed in their thanks and sat down to eat. Stiles looked around with a smile on his face and a blush coloring his cheeks. Yeah, this had been a good plan. They had all needed this.

~Fin~


End file.
